


Roblivion in Wales

by cleolove



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleolove/pseuds/cleolove





	Roblivion in Wales

Looking at the old photos of me and my sister, seeing how happy we were in that days brought me to think. After the funeral I decided to put part of my life in the past and rebuild new memories with my new family. With the help of Charity's comment I decided to go back to Wales for two weeks with Robert and Liv.

Now the problem was ask them. For sure Wales wasn't Seychelles or New York and considering the last time Robert offered me to go somewhere was Barcellona, maybe he wasn't too happy about that.

When I asked Liv, she was very happy, not much about the holiday itself but because it was an occasion to skip school. When I said her that Robert was coming too, her smile faded a bit but she didn't protest much.

Now was Robert's turn. I called him saying that he could find me at the scrapyard. While I was working on an old Punto, I heard Robert's car.  
"Hey, you all right?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Why are so serious? Something happened?"  
I was leaning with the back on the side of the car and Robert was in front of me.  
"No, ehm...I want to ask you something."  
"I need to worry?"  
"No, ehm...I was thinking to go to Wales a couple of weeks, I was wondering if you would like to came with me."  
I was cut off when Robert crashed his lips with mines. I wasn't expecting a reaction like that.   
"Is this a yes?" I asked when we parted for air. But there wasn't time for Robert to answer because he was kissing me again and now I was responding. The kiss was a mess, forceful with that passion that we have been shared during the affair and that in the last period was faded and changed in something more romantic. But it was still inside ourselves.   
Robert left my lips but he kept kissing me along my jaw and then he passed to the neck. I started to breath faster and faster every second "Rob.." I felt the desire building inside me, and I wanted for him to go on but I knew that wasn't the right time and the right place "Rob please..." I didn't know for what I was begging, for him to continue or for him to stop.   
Robert stopped a second in front of me with his eyes full of lust "two week together in a hotel, in the same room me and you...is the same room right?" asked doubtful attacking the other side of mine neck. "Yeah, but there is Liv too, you know?"  
Robert stopped a second and whispered in my ear "Aaron, Aaron why you have to ruin this moment? Hmm?" And baited my earlobe, giving a spark in all my body.  
For sure when I called Robert for talking about the holiday never came on my mind that we could end doing that on the sunlight.  
"You knew, she would come, I can't leave her here alone."  
"Yeah...but you are still ruining a moment here." And returned to the neck now sucking it harder and harder. "But you know that we would have a room on our own too" and kept sucking until he saw it was forming a mark.  
"Yeah...but I..we...Robert, I..."  
"Yeah, I know" finally Robert said planting a chaste kiss on the same spot which sucked before.  
We decided to take things slow and for that reason for the moment the sex was still off-limits. At least from my point of view. I saw that in the last days Robert was trying to push us on the next level. The other day before Gordon's funeral his intensions were pretty clear and now too. But I wasn't ready yet.  
Now he was in front of me, with his hands on my waist mirroring in my eyes. "I know" he said with a little smile before kissing me again "sorry"  
"Don't be sorry"  
"I wasn't expecting to go with you on holiday for two weeks, I was surprised, but I'm happy to accept the offer although there will be your sister too" he said smiling "I think it's the right choice for use to make. The three of us away from all the problems for two weeks I'd love that"  
"You know I don't think we would be away from problems"  
"Why?"  
"Because you are my problem, I'm yours, and Liv is ours big problem" I said before laughing.


End file.
